Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Monarch
Bozzetto Monarch Face off against the [[Bozzetto Monarch]] and its allies. At first, only the [[Bozzetto Rascal]] is present. Once the Rascal has been engaged and fought for a while, the remaining foes will appear all at once and the real fight begins. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Rascal]]''' - [[Summoner]]. **'''[[Bozzetto Elemental]]''' - Up to two are summoned by the Rascal at the start of the fight, depending on current difficulty settings. If two are summoned, it will be one ice, one elemental. Defeated elementals are quickly resummoned. **'''[[Bozzetto Prime]]''' - Up to two are summoned by the Rascal during [[Astral Flow]], depending on current difficulty settings. Leviathan and Shiva are the available avatars. *'''[[Bozzetto Monarch]]''' - A hybrid with access to multiple SP Abilities. **'''[[Bozzetto Shade]]''' - Untargetable clone of the Monarch. Summoned during [[Lateral Reap]] or [[Vertical Reap]] and attempts to close a Skillchain. *'''[[Bozzetto Chaser]]''' - [[Thief]] *'''[[Bozzetto Defiler]]''' - [[Black Mage]] *'''[[Bozzetto Slicer]]''' - [[Ninja]] The fight ends when all foes are defeated. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the total number of enemies summoned after the fight begins. Very Difficult: Rascal (2 pets) + Monarch, 2 Chasers, 1 Defiler, 1 Slicer Difficult: Rascal (2 pets) + Monarch, 2 Chasers, 1 Defiler Normal: Rascal (2 pets) + Monarch, 2 Chasers Easy: Rascal (1 pet) + Monarch, Defiler Very Easy: Rascal (1 pet) + Monarch Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' All Tonberries: *Highly resistant to all light-based magic, including Finale and Flash. '''Abilities Used''' All Tonberries: *[[Vertical Slash]]: Physical damage + [[Accuracy Down]]. *[[Lateral Slash]]: Physical damage + [[Defense Down]]. *[[Throat Stab]]. Takes a set percentage of your max HP. Resets hate. *[[Words of Bane]]: Curse *[[Light of Penance]]: TP set to 0 *[[Everyone's Rancor]]: Deals damage proportional to Tonberry hate. Formula appears to be Tonberries Killed x 50. Rascal Only: *'''[[Astral Flow]]:''' Elementals momentarily replaced by Primals who use their abilities simultaneously. Can use multiple times, apparently on a timer. **It is possible to defeat one of the elementals before the Rascal can use Astral Flow. If this happens, every use of Astral Flow will only summon the Prime of the "oldest" elemental.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXcgc54CuGE Shironeko YouTube]. For example, defeating the Water Elemental will cause Shiva alone to spawn during the first Astral Flow, then Leviathan alone, repeating until the Rascal is defeated. Monarch Only: *[[Throat Slice]]: Takes a set percentage of your max HP. Resets hate. *[[Everyone's Virulence]]: Deals damage proportional to current tonberry hate. Reported formula is Tonberries Killed x 100.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/50994/ambuscade-volume-1-june-2017/1/#3267374 FFXIAH Forum] Appears to Magic Burst off Darkness skillchains on its target for 99k damage.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53434/ambuscade-vol1-march-2019/2/#3417336 FFXIAH Forum][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53434/ambuscade-vol1-march-2019/3/#3417849 FFXIAH Forum] *'''[[Everyone's Revenge]]:''' AOE version of Everybody's Wrath. Range is 25' *[[Sigh]]: Evasion Boost. Can be dispelled. *[[Chains]]: AOE Damage, Paralysis, Gravity and Bind. *[[Light of Condemnation]]: Front AOE Bind + Gravity, TP set to zero. Always follows this up with either [[Vertical Reap]] or [[Lateral Reap]] to close [[Distortion]] *[[Vertical Reap]]: Physical damage + potent [[Accuracy Down]]. Summons a Shade. Closes [[Distortion]] if used after Light of Condemnation *'''[[Lateral Reap]]:''' Physical Damage + powerful [[Defense Down]] effect. Summons a Shade. Closes [[Distortion]] if used after Light of Condemnation *SP Ability: Will select one at random from [[Blood Weapon]], [[Perfect Dodge]], [[Hundred Fists]] or [[Mighty Strikes]]. Shade Only: *Appears behind its target, performs a single attack for critical damage, then vanishes. If it hits, closes [[Darkness (Skillchain)]] on the Monarch's target if [[Distortion]] was just closed. This can easily kill any player afflicted with [[Defense Down]]. There are reports that facing the Shade before it attacks can mitigate the critical damage done by the melee hit, but not the resulting skillchain.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36539.html JP Wiki][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53434/ambuscade-vol1-march-2019#3416527 FFXIAH Forum] '''Spells Cast''' Elementals: *Ice elemental: Paralyze, Freeze, Frost *Water elemental: Poisonga, Flood, Drown Slicer: *Utsusemi: Ni *Kurayami: Ni, Ni-tier elemental Ninjutsu. Defiler: *Blaze Spikes, Elemental debuffs, Blind, Poison, Sleep/ga, Bio II, Bind, Stun, Tier III -ga and Tier IV single target elemental magic. Other Notes *Common wisdom dictates that you should [[Everyone's Grudge|reset your Tonberry hate]] every 12-15 total Tonberry kills or else Virulence/Revenge will one-shot you. The Tonberries defeated during this encounter contribute to this total. [[Call for Help|Calling for help]] on mobs besides the Monarch is a good way to limit accumulated hate, at the cost of earning no Capacity Points.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/50994/ambuscade-volume-1-june-2017/2/#3267464 FFXIAH Forum] *If the Monarch switches targets between using Light of Condemnation and either Vertical Reap or Lateral Reap, the shade will hit a different target and no skillchain will be formed. Where to get your Primer *[[Den of Rancor]]: Right outside the [[Sacrificial Chamber]] is a Home Point. Tonberries everywhere. Using [[Unity Concord]] warp puts you somewhat south of the same area, on a ledge overhead. *[[Temple of Uggalepih]]: If you have unlocked the [[Waypoint#Geomagnetic_Founts|Proto Waypoint]] warp you can kill lower level tonberries on your way to cleanse your Tonberry hate. References